


the purest beauty but not the common kind

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel likes Gregor, a lot. Actually he's pretty sure that he more than likes him but he avoids the train of thought when he can. He doesn't know if he's ready. </p><p>Title taken from We Owned The Night by Lady Antebellum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the purest beauty but not the common kind

Angel likes Gregor, a lot. Actually he's pretty sure that he more than likes him but he avoids the train of thought when he can. He doesn't know if he's ready. But he certainly doesn't think that Gregor is perfect. Angel's willing to admit that he has his faults, even if he tends to deny them in front of anyone else. And Gregor does piss him off sometimes. Like right now. He's curled up in Sandoval's lap fast asleep with his face tucked against the man's neck.

That pisses Angel off. That pisses Angel off a lot. Angel has a perfectly good lap, his boyfriend could have slept there. But no. He had to choose the Panda.

“You okay?”

Theriot. Usually he likes Theriot. Right now, he doesn't like anybody. “Si. I'm fine. I'm fucking perfect.”

“Really? Because you kind of look dangerously homicidal right now.” Theriot says slowly, looking Angel up and down before sitting down next to him. “What's up?”

“Look at them. All fucking cuddly and shit. It's disgusting.”

Theriot hums thoughtfully, looking Gregor and Sandoval over like he's carefully considering the situation. He shrugs and reaches up, patting Angel on the shoulder. “I don't see the problem.”

“... you're looking at it. You're looking right at it.”

“Yeah, Blanco's taking a nap on Sandoval, big deal. Lincecum sleeps on Sandoval all the time.” Theriot shrugs. “If it doesn't bother Molina, I don't see why it should bother you. How is it your problem?”

“Molina?”

“Yeah. Yadier Molina. Him and Sandoval have been together since the flood. I might be exaggerating a little. He knows Sandoval is a cuddleslut. I asked him once, he doesn't really care. Now answer the question. How is it your problem?”

“My boyfriend is cuddling Pablo Sandoval instead of me. I don't approve.”

Theriot just grins and pats Angel on the back before getting up and crossing the room. He pushes Gregor off of Sandoval's lap and onto the floor, beaming at the way Gregor squawks and yelps. He sits down on Sandoval's lap and wraps an arm around the man's neck, announcing that it's his turn for Panda cuddles. Sandoval just laughs and goes with it, wrapping an arm around Theriot's waist and patting his hip.

Gregor is pouting when he climbs to his feet and shuffles over to Angel. He sits next to Angel, shoulders drooping. “I was sleeping really good too.”

“Well, you could always go back to sleep.” Angel says carefully, slouching back on the couch. He's beyond pleased when Gregor nods and stretches out, head in Angel's lap and the rest of him draped across the couch. Gregor falls asleep the moment Angel starts petting his hair.

It doesn't matter if Angel's ready or not. He's in love with this guy.


End file.
